The Flash: The Price of Change
by Lycanboy666
Summary: The death of Henry Allen wrecks Barry to his core. Will Caitlin Snow bring him back from the edge or will he fall.


The Flash: The Price of change

(Sequel to 'The Flash through time' please enjoy)

The rain poured onto the umbrellas of the gathering crowds around the coffin which was now getting lowered into the grave, Barry Allen was stood out from the rest, the rain pouring onto him as he stood still looking to the coffin, Henry Allen's name was cleared of murder when the guards witnessed the murder being committed by the same yellow lightning as described by Henry Allen during his trial.

Caitlin was stood next to Ronny and Cisco, Professor Stein and his wife attended too in order to show their support for the Flash who helped them, they were looking at the speedster with sadness, Barry had lost his mother and now his father to the Reverse Flash, Caitlin let her tears fall freely down her cheeks as she kept her eyes locked onto him, her feelings had grown for him unknown to her the Ronny could see she had fallen deeper in love with the speedster.

Joe, Eddie and Iris who was now pregnant with Eddie's and her first child looked to Barry with tears, not knowing how to help Barry through this pain he was now going through.

Barry looked to Caitlin before turning away and walked from the cemetery leaving the crowd as they dispersed.

Star Labs:

Barry sat on the floor staring to the Flash suit standing before him, he had no idea on what to do now… his father was gone, Caitlin had Ronny back, he now felt as if he was alone, Eobard's smirking face filled his mind as the image of his father's body on the floor of his cell took over him, When Caitlin entered the lab she found him sitting on the floor against the wall staring at the suit.

"Barry" Caitlin called him.

Barry turned to face her and smiled sadly "Hey Caitlin"

Caitlin sat down next to him and took his hand in hers "You'll get through this Barry" she said "We're going to help you" let a hand brush through his hair.

"Did I ever tell you when I first started to walk?" Barry asked and Caitlin looked confused before shaking her head "All the kids in our street were walking around on their own, and there was me just sitting there not walking at all" he remembered his father telling him this story "my mom was not worried she said 'he'll walk… when he has someplace to go'" he wiped the tears from his eyes "then one day I got up and walked… I didn't just walk" Caitlin smiled knowing Barry too well "You ran" she whispered giving his hand a squeeze, Barry nodded before standing up from the floor and taking a few short steps to the suit "I guess that I always ran as the Flash because I had some where to go… After facing each Meta-human I sometimes would go to my dad and we'd talk about mom" he let the tears fall freely "Now… I got no place to run to" Caitlin got to her feet and turned him around to face her before pulling him into a hug as he cried.

CCPD forensic lap:

Barry was sat on his own staring at his mother's murder board and closed his eyes from it all, Joe entered the lab and found his adoptive son sitting on the floor with his face buried in his hands, he hated seeing him in this amount of pain, Iris tried calling Barry but he was not answering to her or anyone.

"It's all my fault" Barry muttered brokenly.

"It's not Barry" Joe pulled him into a hug.

"If I had been faster the 1st time I could have saved Caitlin and Cisco and Ronny, I would not have needed to change time and my father would still be alive" Barry was numb from all the pain he was feeling.

"Barry, every decision you've ever made has been for the benefit of others and never for yourself, you cannot let yourself waver now" Joe said and Barry looked to him.

"Yes I can" he stood up and walked to the window.

"What are you talking about?" Joe asked confused and not liking where this conversation was going.

"My mother died that night because of me, Well's or Eobard was going to kill me that night as a child but The Flash intervened and she paid the price" Barry rubbed the back of his head "Being the Flash has caused nothing but trouble… so I am changing my own time, I am not going to go back that night to stop him"

Joe's eyes widened in horror "You're… You're going to let him kill you"

Barry nodded his head "My mother and father would be alive" Barry gave a pained smile.

"No… No!" Joe was pissed now "Bartholomew Henry Allen" Barry jumped at the sound of his full name "I know you've been through hell… but throwing your life away is just selfish, you let Reverse Flash or Wells or whatever his name is inside your head then you are no better than he is" Barry's eyes widened.

"He's already won" Barry whispered brokenly and Joe placed his hands on the speedsters shoulders "No he has not Barry, He's only won if you let him"

A cough from Behind Joe drew their attention and Caitlin was stood by the doorway, Joe smiled and walked over to her "Maybe you can talk some sense into him" he said and she nodded her head.

Star Labs: 1 hours earlier:

Caitlin was sat by the treadmill looking into nothing as Ronny entered the room, a smile gracing his face as he watched her, everything was different for them now.

"Caitlin" Ronny said softly drawing her attention.

"Ronny" she replied tidying herself up.

"What are you thinking?" Ronny asked and Caitlin shrugged.

"Barry" she said uneasy.

Ronny smiled "You know Caitlin… all I want for you is to be happy" Caitlin looked ready to cut him off but Ronny held up a hand to stop her "Me and Stein has got to go away, he has a colleague that can help us with our abilities" Caitlin was wondering what to say but Ronny was once again beating her to the punch "Truth is… I felt there was something different going on… you being in love for a certain speedster" he smirked and she lowered her head "Ronny… I'm so sorry" Ronny sighed and pulled her into a hug "Shh its ok… I'm happy for you" Caitlin looked to him confused as he continued "Caitlin… I've been away from you for a year, you thought I was dead because some stupid scientist was holding the controller!" he yelled the last part for Stein to hear him and was met by a louder reply "I KEPT US ALIVE DIDN'T I RONALD!" Caitlin smirked as Ronny grumbled "I hate it when he calls me that" he looked back to Caitlin "Truth is Caitlin… Barry needs you now more than ever, and you need him too" Caitlin nodded her head giving him a kiss before heading out of Star Labs to the CCPD.

Present: CCPD:

Caitlin stood in front of Barry, the silence was deafening in the lab as Caitlin took a few steps forward "Barry… you said you had no place to run too" Barry nodded his head.

Caitlin smirked and bounded over to him Barry closed his eyes waiting for a slap or something but was met by a fierce kiss from Caitlin, Eyes opening wide in shock he reclosed them and kissed her back.

Caitlin pulled back "Run back to me Barry Allen" Caitlin whispered as their fore heads pressed against each other.

"Always Caitlin Snow" he replied kissing her again.

In his ears the voice of his father Henry "Run with her Barry… Run"

Barry had a new reason to run now… and this time he was keeping her close.

(Sequel coming soon 'The Flash: New Dawn' Barry and Reverse Flash go head to head one last time as his relationship with Caitlin brightens… hope you enjoyed)

Lycanboy666


End file.
